ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimm Golza
is a Super Grimm Beast created by a mysterious entity for the purpose of spreading fear for its creator to feed on. It has a powered-up form, . Subtitle: Physiology Grimm Golza does not function like its kaiju counterpart, and possesses little to no biology at all. Grimm Golza is the spitting image of its ancient, Earth-born template, but is augmented with the typical features of the Grimm, including pitch-black skin and bone-white armour, bone spurs on the shoulders, elbows, ankles, and lining its back, and the classic, white-and-red bone mask covering the top half of its face. As Grimm Fire Golza, it retains these features, but gains the red stripe-like markings of its template. In a unexpected twist, Grimm Golza gains access to the move-set of its Gorg counterpart in its Fire form. History The Test Models The first of a new legion of artificial-created monsters, Grimm Golza and Grimm Dinozaur were brought into existence through the research of the Grimm by the dark entity that now dwelled in the shadows of Remnant. Their sole mission was to restore the dark one's lost power by generating fear in the planet's population - through the extermination of Hunters and Grimm alike. To achieve this goal, the two Super Grimm Beasts sent their sights on the source of Remnant's defenders, and made their attack during the initiation period at Beacon Academy. First at the scene, Grimm Golza burst from the earth, interrupting the battle between its lesser templates (a pair of Beowolves) and a Hunter-in-training (Yang-Xiao Long). In a shocking twist to those watching, the dark reptilian turned its savage power on the Grimm, tearing the soulless beasts apart with the same merciless savagery they possessed. Once finished, it turned its sights onto Yang, and the two clashed in an evenly matched fury. Earth-shattering blows and explosive blasts pummelled the landscape and the two combatants, the scores looking like they could go either way. The stalemate was interrupted, unfortunately for Yang, by the arrival of Grimm Dinozaur, which turned the wrath of its energised, whip-like tongues on the would-be student. Against two super powered beasts, Yang's survival looked bleak. Fortune, however, favoured the young Huntress, as Blake Belladonna arrived on the scene and joined the brawl. Working together, the two utilised their unique Semblances to counter the Super Grimm Beasts' respective strengths, turning the tide of victory in their favour. As Blake dealt the finishing blow on Grimm Dinozaur, decapitating the beast, Yang finished off Grimm Golza by smashing Ember Celica through the dark beast's armoured chest and firing point black into its body, crippling and killing it. Confident in their victory, the new team of Blake and Yang abandoned the scene to complete their mission, unaware that their actions would help Grimm Golza and Grimm Dinozaur evolve into their ultimate forms... Evolution Later on the same day, as the individuals that would become Teams RWBY and JNPR came under assault by a Nevermore and Death Stalker, the two Super Grimm Beasts made their return. Enhanced by the heat energy in Ember Celica's Dust-infused rounds, Grimm Golza had evolved into its Fire form, increasing its strength tenfold. Together with Grimm Dinozaur Reverse and the two Creatures of Grimm, they closed in on the eight students, seeking to end their legacy before it even began. Before Yang and Blake could engage their 'old buddies', they were interrupted by the appearance of Connor Clennell. Sensing the bane of their master's existence within him, the Super Grimm Beasts turned their attention on the mysterious warrior as he advised RWBY and JNPR to take their battle with the Grimm elsewhere. Drawing his weapon, Connor challenged the spawns of darkness to battle, to which Grimm Fire Golza blasted apart his weapon, to Connor's annoyance. The stranger quickly revealed his true nature, assuming the form of Ultrasaur in his Specium Attacker form, and clashed with the two advanced Grimm. Their battle eventually moved to the ruins where RWBY and JNPR were battling the Nevermore and Death Stalker. The strength of Grimm Fire Golza and speed of Grimm Dinozaur Reverse allowed the duo to evenly match Ultrasaur in combat, but their stalemate was short-lived. Grimm Fire Golza was temporarily disabled by a super-charged chop to the neck, leaving Ultrasaur free to pursue Grimm Dinozaur Reverse as the latter took to the skies to target the more vulnerable Hunters. After decapitating one of the twin headed beast's heads with his Mega Specium Slash and leaving it to be accidentally finished off by Jaune Arc, Ultrasaur turned his attention back to the armoured menace. Appearing to have the upper hand, Ultrasaur was struck down by Grimm Fire Golza's rolling attack, leaving the reptilian warrior trapped in debris and at its mercy. But, after a quick intervention by Ruby Rose, Ultrasaur recovered his strength and assaulted the Super Grimm Beast with renewed vigour. After breaking off its crest, leaving the beast in stunned agony, Ultrasaur finally killed it with the Mega Colourium Ray, and the Super Grimm Beast fell to the ground, dissolving into a black cloud. The first of the new menace had been defeated, but the entity that had created them now knew of his arch-enemies' actions in this reality. The war between light and darkness would begin once more... Forms : Grimm Golza can charge and then fire a powerful, purple beam, charged from its neck and fired from the opening on its forehead. It is powerful enough to destroy weaker Grimm in one hit, but not very effective against beings with Aura. *'Burrowing': Grimm Golza can burrow through the Earth at high speeds. *'Armour-Plated Skin': Grimm Golza is covered in skin as tough as solid steel, allowing easier conduction through its skin. *'Heat Absorption': Grimm Golza can use its armour plates like solar panels to absorb beam attacks and makes it its own energy, as well as feed on heat, and if it gains enough, it will become stronger and turn into its fire form. *'Thick Tail': Grimm Golza can use its thick tail to whip and bash foes quite effectively. - Grimm Fire Golza = Grimm Fire Golza Powers and Weapons * : Grimm Fire Golza can charge and fire an even stronger, red version of its original beam. It is more powerful and also generate large amounts of heat, giving it increased destructive powers *'Heat Energy Absorption': Grimm Fire Golza can absorb heat/energy to become stronger. In addition, having grown in power by heat, Grimm Fire Golza is capable of absorbing all but the strongest of energy attacks. * : Grimm Fire Golza can charge energy into its forehead and launch powerful, destructive fireball blasts of molten energy expelled from his forehead. These blasts are powerful enough that they can create large explosions, rivalling its own size, and can also be fired in rapid succession. *'Burrowing': Grimm Fire Golza can burrow through the Earth at high speeds. *'Super Strength': Grimm Fire Golza's strength has been augmented in this form. It can easily lift thousands of tons of weight. *'Armour-Plated Skin': Grimm Fire Golza is covered in skin as tough as solid steel and can withstand most physical attacks. Most attacks thrown at it will most likely fail and this also gives conduction easier through its skin. *'Rolling Attack': Grimm Fire Golza can curl itself into a ball and roll across the ground, smashing into foes at high speeds. }} Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Golza Variations Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Bioweapons Category:Super Grimm Beasts